


Exes and Ohs...

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [19]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Cipher has some good news for Rob and Theo, but feels there might be more trouble brewing. Stan meets his buyer, and Ford finds out some of Vincent's more unsavory characteristics.





	Exes and Ohs...

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit emotionally heavy. It contains manipulation, abuse and gas lighting. If that triggers you, please take a break if you need to.

"You seem in a good mood." Rob said as Cipher came into the kitchen.

"Aren't I always?" Cipher grinned. "Though, I guess I'm in a good mood because I finally got Gibson off your back for good."

Theo glanced up from the pot of sauce he was stirring. "Do we want to know what you did? Please tell me it involves a hit man?" 

"I told him that Robbie was his payment to me for him sending his dog to attack me and you and so Robbie is mine by right and I can take him off the registry whenever I please." Cipher laughed. "He called me and demanded I pay him for Robbie, so I told him that, according to The Rules, HE owes ME! Oh, he was so pissed off by the truth he hung up on me!"

"So...I'm really safe?" Rob asked.

"Yeah." Cipher nodded. "Once the brand and scar are covered up, I'll take you off the registry. I just called to make sure you were under my name on it."

Rob smiled brightly. "For real?!"

"Yep." Cipher grinned.

Rob and Theo both hugged him. "Thank you, Mr. Cipher!" Theo said, excitedly. "Thank you so much!"

"Whoa!" Cipher stumbled back a bit when they suddenly hugged him. "Heh, well, y'know. I did promise to help ya."

"You've done so much for me!" Rob said, hugging him tightly. Then he looked around. "Wait, where's dad?"

"Last I saw? The library." Cipher shrugged.

"Well, he needs to know the good news, too. You two go ahead, this is just about ready. Hey, Rob? Before you go, can you taste the sauce for me?"

Rob smiled and let go of Cipher to open his mouth. "Ahhh."

Cipher chuckled, then shivered a bit before bringing a hand to his head. It felt like someone was talking about him...and not in the usual way. He hadn't experienced that in years.

"Mr. Cipher?" Theo asked. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

Cipher blinked before he smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I'm alright. Guess I'm a bit tired. Havin't slept much the past few days. Might actually sleep easy tonight!"

Theo grinned, sending Rob a suggestive look. "I knew we will."

Rob blushed and grinned.

Cipher grinned and headed for the door. "I'll go tell your father the good news."

Once through the doorway, his smile faded. He hadn't felt that kind of feeling since he'd escaped that damn vampire. Why would he be talking about him like that _now_?

Judge Shapiro stood when Cipher walked into the library. "Is everything alright, Mr. Cipher? The way you stormed out here during that phone call, I thought maybe an ex-wife had tracked you down or something."

Cipher shook his head. "Hah, no. It was just Gibson. It's alright, though. He tried to say I technically hadn't bought Robbie so he was still his, but then I pointed out that Robbie was his payment for him sending his dog to attack my guest and invade my home and that he technically owes me more, but I'd let it slide for just Theo." He grinned. "He got so mad he hung up the phone! I just checked the registry and he's under my name."

Speaking of exes, though...he _hoped_ that guy hadn't tracked him down...

"That's...that's great news, Mr. Cipher." He held his hand out. "I just wanted to say thank you again."

He smiled. "Aw, you don't need to thank me. Just seeing his smile is thanks enough." He reached out to shake his hand and then withdrew it after a brief shake, putting it in his pocket instead.

"Mr. Cipher? Are you sure you're alright?"

No, not really. "Of course! I'm just a bit tired, that's all!" He assured the man. "I've been up a few nights dealing with Gibson's garbage antics."

"Well, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks for your concern." He smiled. "By the way, sounds like dinner's almost ready. Shall we go?"

"Of course. That spaghetti smells amazing."

Cipher grinned and turned to go. "Let's go eat it, then!"

* * *

Stan looked up when he heard the locks click. The large man..Fred? Frank? Frank! That was it...stood in the door.

"Your buyer's here. Let's get you cleaned up."

Stan followed him back to the shower room. "Be quick. It's rude to keep a lady waiting. One of the gals won you." 

"Alright, then." He grinned and went into the shower room, cleaning up in record time. As he was drying off and getting dressed, he brushed his bangs back from his face. He didn't have any gel, and his curls were more prominent than when he'd arrived. Ah, well. He walked out and rolled his shoulders. "Where's the lucky lady?"

"She's in the boss's office. Follow me."

Inside the office was a man who looked like an older version of Fiddleford and a very attractive older woman. She appeared to be in her mid-forties, with professionally styled short brown hair and tastefully applied makeup. She stood and walked over to Stan. "He's better looking in person."

"Any you're lovelier than I imagined." Stan winked at her.

She walked in a circle around him, her heels clicking on the floor. "And he's a charmer." She slapped Stan on the rear before going back to the desk. "Okay, Gibby. Let's finish the paperwork. I need to get this stud to the stable."

Gibson laughed. "Ah'll admit, Ah'm gonna miss 'im. He's been a delight ta have in mah cell." He handed her a folder. "Ah jus' need ya ta look it over an' sign at the bottom. Then Ah can withdraw yer final bid from yer account."

"Very well." She reached into the purse sitting on the desk, pulled out a pen and signed the contract. After returning the pen, she pulled something else out and approached Stan again. "Be a good boy and lift your chin." 

Stan took a step back when he saw she was holding a leather collar and a leash. "Whoa, uh, that necessary?" He'd never been fond of the idea of being tethered like a dog.

The lady laughed. "Of course, it's necessary. It's more for show, really. Like a fashion accessory." She unbuckled the collar and started to put it around Stan's neck. "You're going to look so pretty in your new collar. I bought it just for you."

"Well, alight. I guess the collar's okay. Can we, uh, skip the leash though?"

"Can I trust you not to run?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna run."

"Okay. We'll forgo the leash for now, but you'll have to wear it at your introduction. It's tradition."

"Tradition? Well, can't argue with that."

"Good looking and smart, a rare combination. Well, shall we? The limo's waiting." She ushered Stan out of the basement. Sure enough, a black limo waited outside. As they approached the car, the driver stepped out and opened the door for them. She acknowledged him with a nod. "Thank you, Sebastian."

The sun was bright on his face and he used his hand to block it out. He looked over his shoulder as they got in the limo and his eyes widened a bit as he thought he saw Fiddleford looking out a window. Was he here too? Wait, that guy looked like him. Was this his home? That was his uncle's place, wasn't it? Damn...

"Now," the woman said, getting his attention. "We have a few rules to go over before we arrive. You are to refer to me as Ma'am or Stable Master. My fighters are called Horses, and you'll be living in the Stable with them. Oh, don't look at me like that. It's been fully renovated. Heat, A/C, private rooms with bathrooms, the works. It's more of a dormitory. I believe if you treat your boys well, they perform better. Wouldn't you agree? When you don't have a fight or scheduled training in the Corral, you'll be helping around the Main House with chores, as do the other Horses. Nothing major, of course, I don't expect you to re-roof the place. Just handyman duties and basic maintenance. That reminds me, I still need to name you..."

"Name? I...already have a name...Ma'am." She wanted to take his _name_ from him? Was Stanford going through this, too?

"You misunderstand. It's more of a stage name. You'll use it when you fight."

Ah, okay. That wasn't so bad. "Well, whatever you think suits me."

"I'll have to see you fight first, but that'll be in a few days, maybe a week. I want to give you time to adjust to things. You see? I'm not such a horrible person."

He nodded, then pursed his lips. "Uhm...is there any way I can contact my brother?"

"I'd have to find out who bought him and that may take some time. And with you being new, that's a privilege you'd have to earn. And it all depends on if _his_ owner is willing...but, with you being related, I don't see it being a problem."

"Okay...I can...I can do that. I can earn it."

"Good. So, you do your chores and win say...fifteen fights? I'll do what I can to track down your brother. Deal?"

"I can do that."

"Wonderful! It's a shame, really. Siblings are usually sold as a package deal. That Gibson McGucket is such a horrid little toad. Why anyone still deals with him, I'll never know. I only did because you caught my eye." She opened a mini fridge tucked away between two seats. "Would you like a drink? I have water, juice and protein shakes."

"Oh, man, those all sound good. Uh, I'll have a shake."

"Vanilla or Chocolate?"

"Chocolate."

"Alright." She pulled out a bottle of water for herself and handed Stan the shake bottle. She held her bottle up in a toast. "To partnerships!"

He smiled and raised the bottle to bump it against her's. "So, uh, is Fiddleford's uncle always selling his friends on auction? Is that why he didn't have any when we met him?"

She sighed. "Gibson is a very...private person. From what I understand, he never allowed the poor boy to have friends over and when he started getting closer to his companion, Gibson took _him_ away. Then, his privacy turned into paranoia. He's pissed off a lot of people, so he started trying to forbid the boy from even leaving the house. Some nonsense about him being afraid for his life."

"Sounds more like he's preying on his nephew. We gotta get him out of there."

"The only positive is, he spends a short amount of time around him."

"Think he'll be able to get out by himself? I'm worried about the guy."

"From what I've heard, he's really smart and trying to get into engineering school. After he gets in, he'll likely live on campus. That boy has a lot of people worried about him."

Stan nodded. "Well, here's hoping he gets out of there."

"I'll drink to that."

He smiled. She wasn't so bad, even if she did have some weird rules.

* * *

Ford was just starting to wake up when the bedroom door opened and Vincent walked in.

"Well, hello pet. Did you sleep well?" he cooed, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, thank you. I was hoping to ask you, could I get in touch with my family? I've been missing for a week, they have to be worried about me."

"It's too soon. You need time to adjust to being here. And what would you tell them anyway?"

"I don't know. But they need to know I'm okay. Especially my mother."

"It's too soon," Vincent repeated. "I'm concerned that if you talked to them, you would want to leave."

"You don't want me talking to my family til I'm brainwashed enough to stay here? Is that what you're saying?!"

Vincent's expression darkened. "Now, Stanford. I thought you were going to be good. Do I have to treat you the way I did Cipher?"

"Not if you let me call my family."

The vampire sighed and stood. "I told you 'not yet'. Have patience. I do not want to have to hurt you, Stanford."

Ford stood and walked over to Vincent. "I...want...to call...my family. There has to be a phone in here." He started to push past the vampire. He was back on the bed before he could blink, and the click of metal alerted him to his arms being held above his head. 

"It seems I will have to be a little mean to you," Vincent said, sliding his hands down Ford's arms. "I'll let you stay like this for a little while and see if your mood improves. Don't be foolish like that demon."

"Let me go!" Ford pulled against the cuffs, trying to free himself. "I just want to let my family know I'm okay."

"And I just want to know you won't run off and leave me like Cipher did. You're lucky I'm considering it at all. Most masters wouldn't. They'd instead fake your death, or lock you up where you can't see daylight until you forget all about your family."

Ford pulled against the cuffs again. "Then that's what you'd better do! As soon as you take these off me, I'll try again!" These people had taken away his freedom, now they were trying to take his family?!

Vincent sighed heavily and kissed him. "My dear pet, I am trying to be kind to you. Don't make it difficult." He stood and headed for the door. "I will return in a few hours. Think over your position, boy. If you apologize, I won't create a fake body for them to bury and you may yet still be able to tell them you're alive." He opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him firmly.

Ford sighed. For the first time in his life, he didn't have the answers and didn't know what to do. He weakly pulled against the cuffs a third time, wincing when one cut into his wrist. It was a small cut, a scrape really, but it was going to get uncomfortable over the next few hours.


End file.
